The Characters We Play
by Jellyjamrocks
Summary: Shuichi Sahara had never thought he'd get to be a part of the series that changed his life, but alas, here he was, playing the main character of Danganronpa V3. Maybe he wasn't fit to be a protagonist, but he is exactly what this cast needs. Join Sahara on his journey of self discovery that takes part on the stage known as Danganronpa. Actor AU. Spoilers for Danganronpa V3.
1. Chapter 1

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Shuichi Saihara had just arrived at home when he heard the phone ring. _What is it?_ He thought to himself. Today had been a boring day, as usual, and he returned to an empty home. The only thing that really kept him going, that gave him hope was the Danganronpa series. _Wait, that's it! Could it be from auditions?_

"Hello?" Saihara asked, picking up the phone. There wasn't a word in his vocabulary to describe how happy he was after that call. He had made callbacks! _Callbacks!_ Unable to contain his joy, Saihara plopped down on his blue bed, and pulled out his phone. He opened up messages, and started to text his parents. Surely they'd be proud, right? Both of them knew the movie business more than anyone else, they'd have to care about this….right? Saihara stopped typing mid-text. They had never cared about any of his accomplishments, why would they care about this? They were almost never home, always missed sport games, his various shows, even his graduating ceremonies. They were never home, always abroad, too busy to care for their son.

Saihara sighed, and put his phone away. He layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and just, thought to himself. Danganronpa had been his favorite series since he discovered it. Okay, it was everyone's favorite series, but for good reasons! It inspired people, gave them hope! He hadn't known any other series to go on for 53 installments. There were only 13 spots left available, and 600 people made callbacks out of the tens of thousands who auditioned. There was such a small chance he'd actually make it, but he had to try. Danganronpa was such an interesting series. They usually had people audition first, and then built characters around the people who auditioned. This allowed the actors to adjust to the characters more. If Saihara got to be a character, he'd want to be the ultimate detective, but not like the previous ones, he wants to be an evil one. He wants to commit a crime no has ever seen before! He...wanted to be remembered. He wanted to be different.

Callbacks was today and Saihara wasn't prepared at all. Nerves were getting to him, and he thought he was going to freeze on the spot. He started walking to the Danganronpa headquarters, keeping his hat pulled down as he watched various cars go by. It was another gray day, and Saihara was starting to lose all confidence. He knew he could act, but he still wasn't ever good enough. And when he was, all he did was end up hurting people. _No! Don't think like that! You can do this!_ Saihara thought to himself, trying to keep the negative thoughts out. Anything like that would throw him off his game. With newfound hope and confidence, Saihara looked up, rounded the corner and…

 _BAM!_

...Walked straight into someone. He felt his body colliding with another as he went face-first crashing into the concrete sidewalk. "Ow…." Saihara mumbled, slowly getting up. "Get off her you, you pervert!" Someone called out to him. He felt himself being pushed back to the ground as a blonde figure helped the other one up. Saihara got back on his feet and turned to whom he fell on. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry about that." he said avoiding eye contact. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I'll be more careful next time." he apologized. "You better! Ugh, your so terrible, falling on a girl like that! Never talk to me or my sister ever again, you-you pervert!" The other girl yelled at him. The one who had pushed him to the ground. Looking at them side by side, they looked like twins. They both had blonde hair and purple eyes, while one of them had one piece of hair sticking up, and the other had two. They both had the same uniform on, a blue sailor one with red accents. "Ugh, people these days." The one with one piece of hair, the taller one, turned around to walk the other way as she said that. She didn't look happy. The shorter one, probably younger, turned to Saihara, holding out a small phone with a monochromic bear key chain. "I think you dropped this." she said sweetly, holding out the phone. "Oh, uh thank you." Saihara replied sheepishly. "Come on, Sis! We're gonna be late to callbacks! You know how important first impressions are!" _Callbacks, huh? They're probably heading to the same callbacks that I am._ "Coming, Kaede!" The smaller one called, running the other way. Suddenly, she spun around towards him. "My name's Kaiyo, by the way. Good luck with callbacks!" "Wh-what? How did you know?" Saihara called out, stunned, but she had already run off.

Callbacks went smoothly. His nerves eventually calmed down once he was on stage, but he didn't see any sign of Kaiyo or Kaede. They read monologues, did some cold readings, and prepared a speech as to what they wanted their character to be. Saihara was almost certain he wouldn't make it in though. There were plenty of people here better than him. Still, no one _wanted_ to be in more than him. By the time they were done, he was almost too tired to walk back. He saw a bunch of guys meet up with some purple haired dude, saying they were going to party all night. Saihara didn't understand how they could still have so much energy. Maybe they didn't put their heart into it like he did. Once he arrived home, Saihara went straight to bed. He had tomorrow off, which wasn't good. It'd mean he'd be waiting in agony. Several days passed by with no sign of Team Danganronpa. Not a call, not an email, not a letter, not even a text. All of his friends got calls, none of them made it though. Saihara was beginning to lose hope. It was another gloomy day, seemingly pouring outside. He had just arrived at home when he heard that familiar sound.

 _Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

 _ **He had got the part.**_


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"First of all, I am SO SO SORRY for how late this is! A lot of things came up, and I was just really busy, but here it is! I have to admit, procrastination got the better of me as I had a lot of this almost done but the ending, but I'll try my best to hurry these along! Anyways, enjoy!/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Huh. I wonder where everyone is?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-5a2e7fc4-b2df-807c-9771-56de62153263" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You do realize we came 40 minutes early, right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know that! First impressions are important though, and it's always good to arrive early. You know what they say, in showbiz, early is on time and on time is late."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, but these guys have never been in showbiz before. They don't know that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, they should! And if they don't, it's up to us to teach them the ropes!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""...Would anyone want to learn that from you? I mean surely you remember your first day. You came rushing in late and started fangirling about how much of a fan you were of the show, and how you were so happy to be there-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""SHUT UP! I seriously hate you sometimes!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ow! Geez, I was just joking. You didn't have to hit me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The two figures stopped talking as the door swung open, and a teenager wearing a school uniform and black cap came in. He looked around the studio, starstruck until his eyes settled on those two. "Am I early?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Saihara wanted to arrive early to make a good impression, but when he arrived, he only saw two people sitting in a circle with enough chairs for 16 people. There was a tall, plain-looking girl with long blue hair and glasses and an even taller guy with green hair and handsome features. They were both wearing school uniforms like him. It took awhile for Saihara to recognize them as Tsumugi Shirogane and Rantarou Amami, two of the most famous actors in his generation./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tsumugi was an extremely talented actor, almost able to play any role perfectly to a tee. She was excellent at characterization and was famous for her ability to change into her pitch and appearance to match a character quickly. Not much was known about her private life. He heard somewhere that her dad was a struggling costume designer, and being on set is how she developed her love for acting. Hands down, Saihara's favorite role for her was a small, blue-haired, detective that she played when she was just beginning to become big. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rantarou on the other hand, was a star child actor. Being every teenage girl's dream, Rantarou rose to popularity pretty quickly. His family was rich, and Saihara had heard he had a lot of sisters from somewhere, but he had never actually seen them on TV. Rantarou was a pretty talented actor, but he also had a great personality, which made the public constantly fawn over him. Saihara recognized them both as the main characters from last summer's hit blockbuster movie. He didn't actually go see it, but the reviews said it was amazing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I wonder what kind of characters they'll be playing, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Saihara thought to himself. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Actually, what kind of character could I be playing? /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hoped he would be an evil detective, who would pretend to help everyone and then turn out to be batshit insane, creating the most gruesome murders. He could already picture it now: the scent of blood flushed the air as Saihara brought the machete down, torturing his victim. Then he would carefully manipulate the crime scene, as he and the rest of the group would find the victim bleeding out laters, giving him an alibi, as a cleaver would fall from the sky, rolling the victim's head like a bowling ball, right in front of their eyes. Afterwards, he would lead the class through the trial, directing all attention suspicion away from him, until the protagonist, hopefully, someone close to him, would reveal his crimes. And then his breakdown would occur. Oh, the breakdown is his favorite part! He would argue with a clear head until revealing his true colors, and then some sympathetic backstory would probably come up. And then, to end this marvelous case, a brutal execution would occur, one befitting of the worst killers in Danganronpa where he-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you okay?" The sudden voice of Rantarou shocked him out of his dream-like daze, back to reality, as Saihara remembered where he was. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I'm fine." The raven-haired boy replied, hiding his face full of embarrassment deeper into his hat. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What a great first impression I made/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he thought. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Surely they'll think I'm so creepy fanboy or something./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's your name?" Rantarou asked, with a gentle carefree smile on his face/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shuichi Saihara." Replied Saihara timidly, mumbling under in his breath. He couldn't believe that he was introducing himself to two of the biggest stars of his age. And on the set of Danganronpa. The thought of it made him want to faint, and he was trying the best to hide it. Suddenly, a slight gasp escaped the bluenette's lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're Shuichi Saihara?" Tsumugi asked in realization, almost like she was talking to a ghost. The question drew Saihara's gaze off the ground and towards the girl, meeting her eyes. If he looked close enough, he could see the light almost drift from her eyes, like she had been overtaken by...something. He didn't know what though. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh, yeah," Saihara said, once again turning his face towards the ground. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No Shuichi, you can do this. From now one, you're going to be castmates, so you'll have to get to know them eventually. Stars or not. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Taking a steady breath and gaining composure, the smaller boy decided to look up once again. "You're Tsumugi Shirogane, right? And you're Rantarou Amami?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ha ha. Yep! That's us!" Rantarou replied, rubbing a hand on his neck as a small blush came across his face. "Hopefully we aren't too imposing. Don't want to scare the newbies off, heh." There was a sort of bashful tone in his voice, like he was embarrassed about something. Tsumugi stayed silent. Hoping to ease the awkward tension that occurred between the three Rantarou elbowed Tsumugi to get her out of her trance./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" The light came back to her eyes but...she did not take it well. The scene was a sight to behold as she proceeded to hit him back multiple times./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, it was just a joke! Ow, there's someone else here you know! You needed to get out of your daze!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's not a reason to hit me! Don't you have any manners, you normie!" They acted almost like siblings, like they hated and loved each other at the same time. It was...interesting to say the least. Saihara was often told he was good at reading people which was funny as he barely talked to anyone, so he didn't really think he'd be that good at reading their emotions. Maybe it came from all of his people watching, as he often preferred to dwell in the corners than put himself out into uncomfortable social situations. He would much rather escape into fantasy than live in cruel reality. One of the many reasons he loved acting. What he would give to be anybody but himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well anyways, Saihara, welcome to the set of Danganronpa! One of the longest lasting series and you get to be the part of the 53rd installment! Welcome to the team." Tsumugi exclaimed with newfound energy. She seemed to share as much passion for the series as Saihara did, and he admired that. "Since you're here early, why don't we show you around! Everyone else should be arriving shortly."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh, sure. Thanks!" Saihara replied, trying his best to sound positive. In truth, he was horribly overwhelmed. After a short tour where Tsumugi and Rantarou showed him everything there was to see, while adding in some pro tips only professional actors would now, they settled back down to where the chairs were all aligned in a circle. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think that's everything!" Tsumugi said happily. The smile didn't quite seem to reach her eyes, but this was something Saihara nor Rantarou noticed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It better be. I don't think we needed to spend at least 20 minutes talking about all the different outfits in relation to the history of Danganronpa." Rantarou replied, rolling his eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Screw you." She spits back, crossing her arms. "Oh wait, I almost forgot! Since we have some more time to kill, here, have your script! Rantarou and I have already read it all." The girl said, handing Saihara his script. It was...quite big. Bigger than he thought it would be, and wow, it was only the first chapter and he had a lot of lines. Huh, Kaede appeared to be it, but the boy didn't see Kaiyo's name anywhere. There was also some other names he had never heard of. It was getting to be too much for Saihara to read everything line for line. On the bright side though, he was a detective! That made him super happy, but his character reminded him so much of himself, it was uncanny. He didn't enjoy that. Oh wait, the trial was finally picking up and, huh? /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Focus shifts to Saihara, the new protagonist./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He had to read that line over and over again. Him? The protagonist? No way. There was no way he could play the protagonist he-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He's the protagonist./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"strongSo basically this is my take on the ending of V3 and the whole "everything is fiction thing" so if they seem OOC it's because of that. I'm really excited about this story as I have a lot of ideas for it, but hopefully, I don't take such a long time to update again. Thank you so much for all the love and support! You guys are the best! Until next time./strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong~Feedback is much appreciated~/strong/p 


End file.
